


A Stolen Rose

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [65]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: This week has sucked for Princess Audrey. Her boyfriend that she had been with for a year broke up with her over the phone and is now with some other girl within only a few days. And as if things couldn’t get worse, she’s now being abducted by some super hot thief with a heart. Jay x Audrey or Jaudrey AU with mentioned Bal and Ben x Audrey or Baudrey.
Relationships: Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Stolen Rose

Audrey stormed into her room, stopping in front of her vanity as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took in her perfect, frustratingly princess-esque appearance, and she felt her heart ache as her gaze drifted down to the picture of the her and that boy there in the picture nearby.

Audrey felt the tears come flooding, and she plopped down into the seat at her vanity as she allowed herself to cry hard, her heart positively breaking as she held her head in her hands.

It had been a very rough week for Princess Audrey Roselia Camilla of Auroria. And it was all because of that evil, horrid boy that she had actually allowed herself to give her heart to.

_Ben_.

How could she have been so stupid?

And today, she had seen that he had already gotten over her easily and was sucking some punk-rocker girl’s face under the bleachers. She had been with Ben for an entire year, and they had never done that together. And there were plenty of times that she thought that it would have been only normal and natural to do so.

It wasn’t that she had really ever wanted to do that with him, but she thought that as a couple that had been together for about a year, it was a natural progression of things.

Actually, strangely, some small part of her asked if she had ever really wanted to physically get that close with him.

But she pushed that tiny voice away in favor of wallowing in the fact that she had a boyfriend about a week ago, and she had been crying every day over him when he seemed perfectly happy to find another girl within a few days. She had wasted an entire year on him, being as good of a girlfriend as she could possibly be, and he repays her by breaking up with her.

And it was over the phone.

Audrey closed her eyes tightly, trying to reign her tears in as she attempted to push her feelings of anger forward instead of her feelings of hurt and pain. Anger was much less messy. And much less painful than actually sitting there and realizing that there was no one there that cared for her in that entire castle outside of her hateful elderly grandmother.

She had just managed to quiet her sobs so that she was now sniffling just a bit, when she suddenly heard the quietest click of her window. Audrey furrowed her brow, turning her head swiftly to see what had made the noise.

To her utmost and absolute terror, there was a black-clad figure in her room not three yards away from her. She gasped and shot up from her chair, her lower back slamming into her vanity in the midst of her pure fear.

They just stood there staring at one another for a moment, the figure covered from head-to-toe in a black suit with goggles. She blubbered for a moment before starting to yell at him.

“Who are you?! Get out of my castle!” she screeched, her voice cracking as she gaped at him, and he seemed to jump to attention, coming alive from whatever was keeping him held still.

“Whoa, whoa, Princess, I’m not here to chat, I’m here to--- wait a minute, are you crying?” he questioned from his position standing there on the cushions of her bay window, tilting his head slightly as he lost a great deal of his straightened and stiff posture. Audrey sniffed hard, wiping at her eyes as she gazed at him in horror.

“No, I’m not crying and it’s none of your business! I’m the one asking the questions! You have invaded my home, you--- you…. Homewrecker!” Audrey screeched, knowing she was likely pushing her luck but unable to help her innate nature to attempt to take control of the situation. The male suddenly returned to his previous posture and marched over to her.

“What do you think you’re doing, you brute---mmph!” Audrey’s mouth was suddenly covered as the man clamped his hand over her mouth. Audrey furrowed her brow, her eyes going wide as she glared into his goggles, just barely catching sight of eyes beneath their dark lenses. Audrey growled under her breath, and sucked in air to scream from behind his hand, but as soon as she did, a rag was placed over her nose.

Obviously, the fabric was laced with some substance that she was definitely not prepared for, because in only a few more moments, the figure before her started to waver, until her entire vision was covered with black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Audrey regained consciousness, she found she was sitting in the passenger seat of a miniature vehicle with a very small backseat. Audrey blearily looked about, and the first thing she realized was that her hands were bound together.

The second thing was that the black figure was sitting next to her in the driver’s seat. Audrey narrowed her eyes, but as her eyes trailed over him and she had enough sense to truly consider what was around her, she realized that he was completely sans mask and goggles.

He was completely different than what she naturally stereotyped kidnappers to be--- she could only guess that was what he was since he had taken her from her home against her will. He had long hair for a boy, and it was dark and mussed as well as slightly sweaty presumably from being shoved up underneath the mask. His gaze was hardened and determined as he watched the road, obviously deep into his own thoughts. He had a chiseled jaw and appeared overall to be quite muscular. Of course, she had noticed that when he first jumped through her window.

Ultimately, he couldn’t be much older than her if any.

And honestly, he was downright attractive, and she really couldn’t help but slightly admire him in the midst of her somewhat dopey state, but she wasn’t so far from coherence to understand that he was a very dangerous guy.

But she was obviously far enough out to start running her mouth as she was so prone to do.

“What in the name of Pete are you doing with me?!” Audrey suddenly exclaimed, and he jumped in shock, his eyes widened and she wondrously took in the front view of his face. He was even more attractive from that perspective.

But Audrey shook herself from those thoughts. This was downright ridiculous, and she honestly didn’t know what she was thinking. It could have been something to do with how she had just been dumped by her first long-term boyfriend. She wasn’t going to dwell on that, though.

“Woah, I had no idea you were going to wake up that fast! They usually just conk out and stay out! Nobody’s ever woken up this fast!” he yelped, glancing between her and the road as he started to pull over.

“Oh, no, you aren’t pulling over just to conk me out! I want an explanation!” Audrey cried, and the boy paused in his attempts as he gazed at her strangely. He stared at her for a long time, and Audrey was beginning to think she was going to die, but he suddenly shook his head.

“Nobody’s ever demanded anything either,” he murmured under his breath, almost to himself as he gave her a onceover with the slightest bits of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Audrey crossed her arms over her nightgown-clad chest as she glared at him. He might have been cute, but she definitely wasn’t going to let some random kidnapper ogle her.

“Why have you stolen me?!” Audrey demanded, and he furrowed his brow as he almost laughed.

“Haven’t you heard about the infamous “Thief of the Night?’” he questioned, holding a hand out as he gesticulated to stress the self-perceived importance of the title.

“No. Sounds like a prostitute,” Audrey replied automatically and sarcastically before she could hold herself back, and she immediately berated herself for her boldness. She was going to get herself killed in this situation all because of her big mouth.

However, to her surprise, he actually chuckled in reply.

“Yeah, thought I needed to work on that,” he murmured to himself with a slight grin, and Audrey tilted her head as she looked at him oddly.

“Why are you laughing?” Audrey demanded, and he raised an eyebrow at her playfully.

“Can’t I be a happy thief?” he questioned seemingly innocently as he drove, and Audrey huffed.

“Well, I don’t suppose! You just nabbed a girl from her home! I don’t think that a very happy type of person wants to do that!” Audrey took her chances, daring to sass once again as she started to feel out the situation.

“It’s because I was paid to, Princess. There’s a difference between a person wanting to abduct somebody and wanting to get paid.”

“I would have thought that the paid one would have more guilt,” Audrey pointed out with a hard glare, and he paused, looking at her with a strange glance of honesty. For a moment, she just stared into his eyes, shocked at the emotion she saw.

But it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Well, luckily for me, I’m the happier sort because I don’t have to worry about hiding from the cops. And hiding the bodies,” he spoke, his eyes positively sparkling with devilish, dangerous mischief. Audrey gaped at him in unadulterated horror.

“Who wants me?!” Audrey squeaked in terror, and the boy just shrugged.

“Oh, some dude aiming to collect ransom on you. He’s not gonna hurt you,” he dismissively waved her concerns away before sobering slightly and tilting his head as he watched the road.

“But he may not find your mouth to be as cute as I do,” he playfully told her, winking at her slightly and Audrey’s eyes widened.

“Are you hitting on me?!”

“Your words, Princess, not mine,” he informed her with a slight grin. Audrey furrowed her brow as she gazed at him. He waggled his eyebrows in response.

“What’s next? You ask me on a date?” Audrey questioned, halfway serious.

“A girl who knows what she wants and isn’t ashamed to reach out and take it. Y’know, I’m really not supposed to get involved with my targets, but you’re making that policy _very_ difficult. And I’ve only known you for less than thirty minutes,” he expressed, and Audrey just eyed him judgmentally.

“What? It’s a compliment,” he told her with a smirk, and Audrey shook her head in response.

“Yeah. Because my attitude attracts you, right? Couldn’t have anything to do with my face, huh?” Audrey told him, and he shrugged.

“Nah, the attitude’s hot. But the face is certainly not bad to match,” he flirted shamelessly, and Audrey just furrowed her brow, the topic of conversation sending her back to her woes with Ben and the phone breakup.

Thinking back on it, Ben had never given any compliments to her attitude so much as her looks, and she certainly never expected this from a boy that was sent to capture her so that she could be dragged to some creepy old person wanting ransom money.

And at that moment, it truly occurred to her just how endangered that she was.

This boy’s charm and flirtation had distracted her--- as well as that strange emotional quality he had but hid beneath the surface--- but now that she really had an opportunity to consider it, she realized that she was likely being driven to her death.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Audrey just shook her head swiftly, feeling an overflow of tears starting to hit her as she tried to regain control of herself. She could feel the panic overcoming her as the events of earlier along with her current issues started to boil over.

“I can’t do this! I can’t die! I’m not ready to die!” Audrey cried suddenly and loudly as she grabbed her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair in panic. The boy’s eyes widened as he gaped at the princess.

“Woah, woah, don’t cry, Princess, it’s going to be---”

“MY NAME’S AUDREY!!!!” she screeched, currently too absorbed in her own grief and fear to focus on her volume.

However, she did quickly notice when the car started to pull over on the side of the road. Audrey just closed her eyes tightly, knowing what was coming as the tears slid down her face in the midst of her pure terror.

His seat belt unbuckled, and she could hear him shifting. She knew she was about to be drugged once again, and she sobbed pitifully as she prepared herself for her inevitable fate.

But once again, this guy surprised her.

To her complete and utter shock, she suddenly found that one hand was on her arm and squeezing her gently, and the other one was on her back carefully. She shook her head, wiping furiously at her tears running down her face.

“I’m going to need you to calm down, okay?”

“Why do you care?!” she screeched in return, and she felt his grip on her arm falter as he looked at her somewhat oddly.

“Nobody cares! My parents are never around, my boyfriend dumps me over the phone---”

“Oh… Ouch,” he commented with a wince, and she found herself caught somewhere between immense irritation at and thankfulness for this stranger’s odd sympathy.

“And now some insane person trying to kill me is sitting her caring about how I feel?! You are crazy! C-R-A-Z-Y! Cray-cray, looney toon!” Audrey cried, fully throwing a fit there in the passenger seat.

“Hey, look, I’m not that crazy. Listen, let me tell you something, okay? And you can’t tell anybody,” he told her, his voice dead serious as he addressed her. She rolled her bloodshot eyes in exasperation.

“Yeah, who’s there to tell? My murderer that you’re taking me to?” Audrey scoffed, sniffling as she tried to speak through the insane wavering of her voice.

“Hey, listen. This is the first time I’ve ever stolen a girl much less a princess. I’ve always abducted male targets, alright? And targets that were deserving of being abducted,” the boy explained carefully.

They were quiet for a moment, and Audrey just considered that information silently.

“You’re a sucky kidnapper,” Audrey finally pointed out, somewhat against her better judgement, but she figured that she was at his mercy already.

Surprisingly yet at the same time very unsurprisingly, he actually laughed at her comment.

“Yeah. I suck,” he agreed with such a genuine honesty that she couldn’t help but laugh with him.

Honestly, she was fried right now. She couldn’t hardly deal with all of this stress any longer, and she was already in a near death situation. She was now just laughing from her nerves being shot and her fear levels on tilt.

“Prince--- Audrey… Audrey, I’m going to take you back home, okay?” he told her carefully, and Audrey’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him suddenly.

“Really?” Audrey questioned somewhat skeptically, but much too hopefully to be very effectively stern about the entire situation.

“Yeah. I thought this wasn’t really my scene when I took the job, and now I _know_ it’s not,” the boy told her, a sincerity in his eyes that she knew was there all along but that just hadn’t been released fully as of yet. Audrey immediately felt an overwhelming sense of relief overcome her as she giggled a bit in disbelief.

He squeezed her arm gently before buckling his seatbelt back in and turning back onto the road but heading in the opposite direction. Heading toward her home.

They sat there in silence for a long while, and she finally worked up the nerve to look over at him. He had a softer expression on his face now, and she felt the slightest bits of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips now.

He took a few more turns, going much faster than she would have ever thought possible. She had never ridden with someone that went over the speed limit. But now that she thought about it, it was rather nice to have this change of things.

He finally pulled in front of her great castle and turned off the car. They both looked at the castle from inside the vehicle, and he then turned to her.

“Come here,” he beckoned, opening his hand, and she furrowed her brow, hesitantly placing her bound hands in his own.

The boy took hold of them carefully and he pulled a knife from his pocket. Despite her knowledge that he probably wasn’t going to hurt her, she couldn’t help but feel some fear. After all, she didn’t really know this boy’s intentions. However, when she saw the slow and gentle way that he was holding her hands and bringing the knife closer, she knew that he wouldn’t cut skin.

He shifted his grip so that he had one of her hands in his, his thumb gently pressed against the center of her palm. Her gaze immediately shifted to where his thumb was touching her, the inevitable feel of butterflies firing up in her stomach.

The boy then carefully sawed through the zip tie, and it broke loose from her wrists. She just sat there, looking at her freed wrists for a moment before she suddenly realized that one of her hands was still in his.

She flushed a bit and pulled away quickly, looking at the castle longingly before turning her gaze to the boy.

He was just looking at her with a soft smile on his face, and she returned it hesitantly.

“Umm… Thank you,” she finally lamely said, not sure what she could really say that was appropriate in these circumstances.

She had just been taken away from her home by some hired thief and she was now being deposited back to her home by that same said thief. And he seemed to be sort of a gentleman when you weren’t one of his preferred targets.

“You get on in there, okay? Before somebody figures out that the treasure of the castle’s gone,” the boy told her, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at her fondly. She felt the slightest bits of a grin rising upon her face, but she tried to swallow it down as she turned to get out of the vehicle.

She stepped out and came around the front of the car so that she was before the gates of the castle. She allowed a large grin to break out across her face.

“Hey, Audrey?” a voice suddenly called, and she turned to look at the boy in the vehicle. He winked at her and she could not help but smile just a little at him.

“Check your back,” he told her with a wide grin, and she furrowed her brow as she reached around her shoulders.

Her eyes widened as she found a small card attached to her back. She grabbed it and pulled it off of the back of her clothes to examine it.

It had a phone number and a name.

“Jay?” she hesitantly questioned, and his smile got even bigger as he dipped his head and moved his hand slightly in a bowing sort of gesture. He then straightened, winking at her as he offered her a two-finger salute.

“See you around, Foxy,” Jay winked before driving off at full speed. Audrey’s eyes widened as she clutched the card in her hands tightly. She blinked, looking back down at the card in bemusement.

“Foxy,” she murmured under her breath, and against her will, her stomach fluttered and she felt an odd bloom in her chest as well as a warmth in her cheeks. She looked back up in the direction that he had left, and she allowed just the slightest hints of a smile to come onto her face.

It seemed that this smile just wouldn’t subside, and it soon spread into a giant grin.

It was the first time that she had really smiled in a week.

And it was all thanks to an honorable thief tasked to steal her that had given in to his heart rather than his head, and his stupid ways of shameless flirtation and bold moves.

Audrey shook her head a bit, gazing at the phone number on the card as she tried desperately to memorize the sequence of numbers and know them by heart.

She didn’t think she’d ever get past the heartbreak of losing Ben. But with this phone number in hand, that smile branded in her mind, and those eyes burning her heart…

Audrey thought she might could see how somebody could conjure a new relationship within only a few days.


End file.
